


Nunca se volverá a repetir

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Español | Spanish, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Sufrir? Claro que sufría, pero no era el momento para demostrarlo. Habían cosas más importantes que eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nunca se volverá a repetir

**Título:** Nunca se volverá a repetir

 **Autor:** Naghi_tan

 **Clasificación:** NC-17

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Roronoa Zoro/Sanji; Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar Law; Monkey D. Luffy/Sanji.

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Advertencias:** Slash. Angst.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga **One Piece** no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** ¿Sufrir? Claro que sufría, pero no era el momento para demostrarlo. Habían cosas más importantes que eso.

 **Número de palabras:** 316       

 **Tabla:** Angst **No. Y Nombre:** 014\. Engaño

 **Grupo:** Minutitos.

 

 

* * *

 

_“No puedo verte, ahora mi corazón_

_Está congelado,_

_Todos los viajes por el mar_

_Y los escalofríos_

_Han quedado abstenidos_

_Dentro de mi alma”_

— **Rhinestone—** Gorillaz

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Sanji lo había sospechado desde que vio a Zoro más atento al aliado que a él, el espadachín había tomado muy apecho el dicho de “Ten cerca a tus enemigos”, porque en esos momentos los sonidos de piel chocando contra piel, en El Nido de cuervo, eran muy sonoros.

Por su mente pasó el compararse con el cirujano, pero desechó enseguida el pensamiento, encendió su cigarro y escuchó el leve gruñido que Zoro hacia durante el orgasmo.

Sonrió, porque era lo único que haría en ese momento, si el espadachín estaba aburrido de él, que aprovechase esos momentos con Law, porque lo suyo con Zoro ya había terminado. Miró hacia abajo y comenzó a descender, porque no interrumpiría el placer poscoital que ese par debían de tener.

Al tocar el suelo sintió que algo le embestía poderosamente, iba a reprochar y dar tunda al bastardo que se había atrevido a tumbarle, pero la risa de su capitán le detuvo.

—¿Está con Zoro?— preguntó el menor, Sanji debería de estar sorprendido ante la pregunta de su capitán, pero tanto Luffy como él mismo tenían el haki de observación más desarrollado que el de Zoro, no había qué hacer preguntas.

—Si— fue su respuesta.

—Entonces ya eres completamente mío— le sonrió el menor y Sanji le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, Luffy era asexual, pero románticamente podría sentir amor hacia las personas que él más valorase y Luffy le veía con ojos de amor, sin lujuria.

—Vas muy rápido, Luffy— Sanji se levantó del suelo, más el menor no le soltó, Luffy era egoísta y mucho, poco le importaba el dolor que su cocinero estaba pasando.

—Vas a ver que Zoro se va a arrepentir— Luffy dijo seriamente.

Sanji quiso creerle.

 

 


End file.
